What happend after Alliegent
by rebecca.bradshaw.750
Summary: What really happened after Alliegent? Tobias is searching for something of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Tris  
I wake up, for the millionth time, on a ice cold metal table. I could here the tapping of Matthews pencil from the other room. So odd that he was so close but I could not reach him. The door opened and omitted David. He had already been inoculated against the memory serum and decided to hide me away and experiment on me. 2 and a half years later we are still in the same routine of him expireminting on me and me trying to escape. I almost snort when I see the scar on his right cheek. I have tried to escape but each time he injects me with the fear serum. It is hard to see Tobias rush into the room, overcome David, and then kill himself.  
"It's good to see you up, today is a big day," David says mockingly.  
I know what he is talking about of course. I made a deal with him a long time ago to be able to watch Tobias on the screens. Today he would be zip lining off of the Hancock building while spreading "my" ashes. (What he would really be carrying is a fake Tris. It was not even hard for them to disguise my body. They have been faking the deaths of divergents for along time now.) I have watched him through everything. From the time he tried to erase his memory to each time he visited the morgue. He would sit there talking to the jar of ashes as if I could hear him. Then he would start crying and rocking back and forth.  
David carried out his usual blood test, but today he made a mistake. He was in such a hurry that when he left he did not get the cage door shut all of the way. As soon as he left the room I pushed it open and sprinted for the door. I stopped myself before I opened it though. What would I do when I got out. I quickly spun around and picked up the phone. A female operator picked up and said, "hello, to whom may I place your call."  
"Tobias Eaton, he is outside the Hancock building. This is urgent."  
Out of the corner of the screen a door opens and a women hastily runs to the group standing on the ground. She says a few words and a well built man steps out and grabs he phone.  
"Hello?"  
I start crying but manage to say, "Tobias it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias  
"Tobias it's me"  
Her voice nearly makes my heart stop. I fail to respond so she starts up again. "Listen, I am in the compound, David will be back soon. You need to get here as soon as you possibly can," The sound of a key jingled at the door and she pause," I don't have much tim-," the door swung open,"listen for the tapping, I love you." The phone clicked and I handed it back to the women. My knees felt like water so I sat down and started crying.  
The others stared at me with deep concern in there eyes, so I tell them. They are not ready for that, though. Part of me is mad at her for not calling sooner and the other part of me wants to hold her tight. But to do that I have to find her.  
I get up and run to my house after I give them a brief instruction of what we are about to do. I pull open my dresser and throw my clothes out. At the bottom is a box that contains my life before The Experiment failed. The first thing I pick up is a dress that belonged to Tris. She might need this, I think. Then my own dauntless clothing, I pull them on and pick up the last thing; my gun. Without thinking I tuck it into the back of my waistline.(where dauntless always put it). I am ready to get her back, I am fearless.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris  
Tobias bursts in the door and shoots David in the head. I unlocks my cell and leans down to kiss me. He points the gun barrel at his head and shoots. I try to stop him but I can't and my vision goes foggy for a moment.  
I moan as the fear serum finally wears off. My muscles burned from the strain and I am exhausted. David has a sad expression on his face and I think he might actually feel bad for me.  
"Will you ever learn?"  
"Probably not," I retorted, but automatically wished I hadn't because a sharp pang went through my side. I am still to tired to do anything but glare at him.  
I have decided to do anything I possibly could to get back into fighting mode. So when he leaves I start using my pillow as a punching bag and a target. I reach as far as I could to grab the pocket knife on the counter. Once I get it I start throwing it. I am not as bad as I thought. I missed the middle of the target by a centimeter. I pray for Tobias to get here. I have waited two years already and don't want to wait any longer. I get board so I turn of the screen to see Tobias getting in a car and driving towards the open gates of the city. "He is coming for me. " I whisper to myself. Of course he is, he love me.  
I continue with my training for 2 days before Tobias actually gets near the compound. He stopped by the old amity sector to pick up Christina and the others. David walks in the door with an worried look so I quickly turn the screen of so he doesn't decide to move me into another room.  
This time he bolts the cell door closed at tells me not to escape. A cold liquid starts moving through veins and my last thought before I black out is like I have a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias  
I enter the compound trying not to sprint to Matthew's lab. I keep my gun concealed at the security checkpoint and when the buzzer goes off the security officer does not take it away.  
When I get to Matthew's lab I try the door to the left of it but it is just a supply closet. The door to the right says hazardous material and is locked. I slammed into the door and it splintered open. Tris was lying unconscious on a lab table In a cell at the back of the room. David picked up his gun and shot at me. I dodged it and shot him twice in the chest. I grab the keys and unlock the cell door. I don't know how long I sit there. Talking to her and kissing her until she woke up. She looks up at me and starts crying so I cradle her into my arms.  
Christina and Zeke run into the room. Christina almost takled Tris and Zeke just hugged her. We walk to the hotel part of the compound, where we are intercepted by Amar. He looks very startled to see Tris. Which I a hoping is a good thing and he did not know about tris. He simply walks us to our rooms(giving us two separate rooms) and we settled in. Me and Tris just stare at each other. With her holding so tightly on to my shirt like I might disappear. Right now I am wishing that I had not just shot David but beat the living daylights out if him. I am just so happy she is alive.  
I look at each inch of her body. So much has changed with both of us but our love has not.


End file.
